Shamans' Talk
by GrowPulter
Summary: what do the shamans talk in their private conversation? Their amazing activities, like Hao asked Ren to be her barbie model, Faust planed to adopt Opacho, Jun got a romantic talk with Yoh, HoroHoro and her sister fought to get Ren!
1. Chapter 1

Shaman's Talks : Several questions

Chapter one : Between Hao and Opacho

Opacho : Hao-sama, congratulations for your victory from the other shamans

Hao : Thank you, my dear Opacho. And I'm gonna give you a present to celebrate that.

Opacho : Horray ! Hao-sama, there is something I want since you join the shaman fight

Hao : What is it, Opacho?

Opacho : It's inspired by one of your enemy

Hao : Really? Who's that lucky guy?

Opacho :The one that puts shark fin on his head

Hao : Shark fin?

Opacho : Yes, the one who remakes his eyes with cat contact lens, even it's to fashionholic.

Hao : You mean Tao Ren?

Opacho : Yes, Sir. With his spear and blade

Hao : So, what's do you want that inspired by him? A spear? A blade? An aquarium? A hair foam?

Opacho :No, master. But I want a Barbie

Hao : What? A Barbie?

Opacho : You're right, Hao-sama.

Hao : But, how can that ungentle guy inspired you a Barbie?

Opacho : Because I want a barbie which looks like him. Cute, beautiful, charming, and sexy…….

Hao : Yes, you're right about that……I could understand about what you've said about Ren and Barbie looks

Opacho :Why did you say it so calmly, Hao-sama?

Hao : Nothing…….Just thinking Ren's interesting part. By the way, where will we get the barbie?

Opacho : I'll think about that later…….

Chapter Two : Between Ren and Jun

Jun : Ren, what are you doing?

Ren : Nothing….Just thinking about my destiny to be a shaman king

Jun : Thinking about shaman king, or about that girl……….?

Ren : What do you mean with that girl?

Jun : Don't pretend you don't know. The girl with blue hair. Horo Horo's little sister

Ren :Oh, you mean Pillica. What about her?

Jun : Do you like her?

Ren : No, of course. I like a sexy woman, not that kind of girl.

Jun : Well, the brother is okay……….

Ren : I don't understand what you're talking about Jun. Just tell me the main idea

Jun : If you're abnormal, Horo Horo will be a good boyfriend for you

Ren : Don't ever say like that to me ! I'm normal enough to realize even if I'm a gay, I won't marry that foolish boy.

Jun : I see……So, what do you think about Pillica?

Ren : Interesting girl. Cheerful and pretty enough.

Jun : Nah, I can smell something from what you've said

Ren : Well, thank you for wasting your time to think about me.

Jun : Naughty kid…….

Ren : Well, what about you. Have you found someone for yourself?

Jun : Ah….about that…..

Ren : Why are you blushing ! Tell me who is that, let me punch him

Jun : What! You're gonna punch someone that I like if I tell you? What a bad brother ! Of course I will never tell you

Ren : What! So you really have a new boyfriend !  
Jun : Even if I have, that's not your business !

Ren : What! I'm trying to save you from the outside cruelness.

Jun : Outside cruelness! Hey, little boy, don't be talkative about that. Okay, I have to go now…..

Ren : To where?

Jun : Ren, I'm the older sister and you're the younger brother. Don't make it wrong, okay! I can do my own business and you just learn good dinning way, deal?

Ren : NO ! I don't need good dinning way, you know that !

Jun : Up to you, I have to go !

Ren : Wait ! Go to where ! JUN ! Don't be arrogant! I'm trying to…..Hah? go to Kyonshi place? That's where she found her prince charming !

Chapter three: Between Ryu and Tokageroh

Ryu:Tokageroh, I have a job for you

Tokageroh : I'm ready to do your comment, Sir.

Ryu : Good, now, find me Elvis' spirit

Tokageroh : May I beg your pardon, Sir?

Ryu : Elvis, you know……that famous singer.

Tokageroh : Yes, I know that. But for what?

Ryu: I'm gonna use my ability as a shaman. I will do hyoui gattai with him and I will sing. Go rock n roll !

Tokageroh: Have you lost your mind!

Ryu : No, of course no. By the way, does Elvis often make a concert there? In spirits world

Tokageroh : Well, sometimes…..

Ryu : Good, go get him now.

Tokageroh : You're insane, Master

Ryu : I don't care. Do you see my look now? It's so Elvis. He is the guy I really want now. So, as a good spirit, find your master what he wants now.

Tokageroh: Okay, I will

Ryu : Good spirit……good kid……. Good luck !

Tokageroh : I cannot imagine how would it be……….

Chapter four : Between Anna and Manta

Manta : So, Anna, your dream to be a great shaman's wife has come true, right?

Anna : Almost, Manta……

Manta : What do you mean with that, Anna?

Anna : I think Yoh needs to increase his ability

Manta : With what kind of way ?

Anna : Another title, of course. I don't mind if he wins something in Olympiad.

Manta : What ! So, you're gonna make Yoh joins the Olympiads !

Anna : Maybe. Judo or kendo will be okay…. However, he got Amidamaru, right?

Manta : But Anna, don't you think the exercises he got is strenuous enough?

Anna : Maybe, but you don't understand, Manta. It's for facing Hao.

Manta : I feel sorry for Yoh

Anna : You should feel sorry for yourself if you say like that

Manta : I mean….. How lucky Yoh has a kind fiancée like you….. Ehehehe, you're not angry to me, right Anna?

Anna : Hmmm…..let's see what you can do……

Manta : which mean…….?

Anna : A punishment

Manta : Oh my God….. Now I understand why Yoh is scared to her

Anna : grumble means more works, Manta…..Now silent, I have to thing what kind of work that a dwarf like you could do it

Manta : Dwarf? I was thought a koropockle by Horo Horo when we met for the first time…. Now dwarf?

Anna : MANTA !

Manta : Yes, ma'am

Anna : NO GRUMBLE

Manta : Yyyyes….. ma'am

Chapter five : Between Ren and Pyron

Ren : Pyron, you better give up

Pyron : Give up of what? There's no battle now, Master.

Ren : I mean about my sister.

Pyron : I won't give up being her best bodyguards.

Ren : I mean not as a bodyguard. About trying to get her love

Pyron : But……But….

Ren : This is for your own best. You're not her style

Pyron : But….But what are you talking about, Master?

Ren : Don't pretend you don't know that !

Pyron : Of course I don't know. You come here and say what I don't understand and now you're angry. Saying that I'm not her style. What do you exactly mean, Master Ren?

Ren : You are a kyonshi. Remember that, Pyron. Pale face like you is absolutely not for my sister. Find another girl, don't flirt my sister. You're much better with female kyonshi than with my sister.

Pyron : Master…..I really don't have any idea about this talk

Ren : What! You cannot understand what I mean ! I mean stay away from my sister! There's no hope anymore that you could be her boyfriend !1

Pyron : BUT…..

Ren : Don't be vain, Pyron !

Pyron : But I'm never vain to her, Master Ren !

Ren : Lying ! No way my sister could fall in love with you and came to your place while we were doing an important conversation if you're not vain and flirtatious to her ! I warn you, Pyron……;..before your heart broken……you're not her style !

Pyron : I'm never flirtatious and vain to your sister. Beside that, I don't fall in love with her, neither does she. And she didn't come her all day long. I don't know where she went but don't blame me like this !

Ren : So….. it's not you. I was wrong…..

Pyron : You were….

Ren : So…… with who ! WITH WHO DOES SISTER FALL IN LOVE!

Pyron : Ehm….. ehm….

Ren : if you're waiting for my apology, you'll never get it….

Pyron : still same…..

Ren : I want the answer now…. And I'm gonna find it

Chapter six : Between Faust and Eliza

Faust : Oh honey, how beautiful you are

Eliza : Faust, you're so gentle too. And handsome, and you're everything for me

Faust : My darling, what will we do next? More honeymoon?

Eliza : I'm thinking to have a kid. But I don't know surely how

Faust : That's a pretty difficult question, Honey.

Eliza : Yes, but imagine….How fun

Faust: Yes, you're right……I'm gonna create a new system about that

Eliza : How about adopting one of the great kids ?

Faust : You mean Yoh, Ren, Horo Horo or Chocolov ?

Eliza : Yes, something about that…….

Faust : I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Eliza : I like a little girl besides Hao. The curly one…

Faust : Oh, Opacho…..Right, you like Opacho ?

Eliza : Yes, very much. She is sweet and funny

Faust : Okay, I'll talk to Hao next time, Darling

Eliza : Uuuh….thank you sweetheart.

Faust : It's okay. Now, we'll be the medical team too, besides the competitors in the shaman fight. So, when Hao gets hurts, I could poison him and just give the poison after he gives Opacho, right !

Eliza : Yes……

Faust : Now, we just need to wait. Wait until that day comes…..

The end

Author says : So, this is my first experience. How was it? I think I will make the shaman's talks 2. Because it's fun to do this. For the next, will Hao ask Ren to be a model for a barbie? So Opacho would get exactly what she wants? Who's the man in Jun's heart? Will Ryu sing like Elvis and make a concert ? And will Faust and Eliza get the chance they wanted? Hehehe….. By the way, thanks for reading.

Sincerely,

Grow Pulter


	2. Chapter 2

Shamans' Talk Part Two

Chapter one: Between Yoh and Jun (by phone)

Jun: Hello, can I talk to Yoh, please?

Yoh: Yoh is talking now

Jun: Good, Yoh, This is Jun

Yoh: Ohhh….Yes, Jun-san, so , how about our secret? Still safe, there?

Jun: Sure, I still hide that. No one's gonna know about that

Yoh: Good, very good. So, we can do that together with special way

Jun: Yeah…Oh, that's gonna be fun. But, you have to remember that everybody mustn't know about this. Included Ren and Anna, and all of your friends

Yoh: Of course, I can keep our little secret. We'll make it special and unforgettable.

Jun: Yes. Oh, I have no idea how fun it will be. By the way Yoh, I think someone has woken up. I have to go, I'm afraid that would be Ren. Okey docky, bubye, Yoh. Remember, this is just our secret.

Yoh: Okay, bye bye Jun….

(after Yoh ended the conversation)

Phone machine: This conversation has been recorded and will be transferred to someone's private channel.

Jun : W-WHAT?

Chapter two : Between Ren and Anna

Phone machine: (telling the talk between Yoh and Jun)

Anna: W-WHAT? WHAT?

Ren: First I heard it, my reaction was as shocked as you

Anna: So, what's your opinion about that?

Ren: I think they have something hided from us, what is that, I don't know

Anna: Ren…I'm starting to be scared…..

Ren: Huh…a girl like you could be scared too…I just knew it

Anna: Yes, I'm really scared. I'm scared if I can't find the matching punishment for Yoh for hiding something unknown from me!

Ren : No wonder you're scared. I'm scared too, to face this reality

Anna: Nah, what are you scared from? I wanna know what's the fear of a kind of human like you…..

Ren: What do you mean with that? By the way, I have a guess for their relationship

Anna: What kind of guess?

Ren : I think they have something, more than a friendship, they have more than a little secret….

Anna: Which mean…?

Ren : Don't look at me like that. I'm afraid. Your eyes are as scary as Sadako's, you know..

Anna: Back to the topic. The state that you said means….

Ren : How stupid you are. It means an AFFAIR……

Anna: AFFAIR? Do you think Yoh has enough bravery to do that under my power?

Ren : Who knows…..

Anna: Oh gosh….Oh gosh….Oh gosh…If you're right, that means that Yoh has chosen another woman, he betrayed me. And, the woman that he chose is….your sister? Oh NO! I have been beaten by an old woman for our age…. Yoh has been taken from my side? That bastard playboy….I'm gonna kick his ass.

Ren : Good idea….I still don't believe….The one that has made my sister fell in love is Yoh? How bad is her taste…Did do something wrong? She's already crazy to choose Yoh….That kind of lazy, unmotivated boy….My God!

Anna: Hey, don't say like that. Yoh isn't that bad…However, he is my fiancé. I won't choose him if he is as bad as you said.

Ren : And my sister isn't as bad as your words too, even she has a very bad taste, but she is too good for Yoh…

Anna: Ren! Okay, fine. We mustn't fight each other.

Ren: Yeah, I've realized that. Sure, we have to share information each other. Always tell the headline news to your partner, okay!

Anna: Sure….God blesses this incorporation

Ren: Fine, I have to go home now….

Chapter three: Between Horo Horo and Pillica

Horo Horo: Pillica, I have an advice for you….

Pillica : What is that, brother?

Horo Horo: Do you ever feel that you've found your prince charming

Pillica : May be….What's the advice that you want to give me?

Horo Horo: Find a good prince charming…And don't be flirted by the jerks

Pillica: Brother, what exactly we're talking about?

Horo Horo: Still don't get it? Oh my God, Pillica, you should improve your sensitivity of feeling…

Pillica: Gosh! Horo Horo, just tell me the main idea!

Horo Horo: I mean, you won't find any good character from that hair foam factory !

Pillica: Hair foam factory?

Horo Horo: I mean that guy! Tao Ren!

Pillica: What? So, you thought that I'm gonna make him as my prince charming? Horo Horo, how much sake have you drunk?

Horo Horo: I haven't lost my mind until I need to be asked that question!

Pillica: Fine, but what exactly I meant is, I never said that he is my prince charming! Don't make a gossip, Horo Horo!

Horo Horo: Don't lie! I never see any goodness from him. Look at his rocket style hair. If you marry him, how much do you have to cost for his hair foam!

Pillica: You're drunk! I'm not that mature until I can get married with someone!

Horo Horo: Don't choose him!

Pillica: Brother, stop your bullshit

Horo Horo: You must look at his pyramid hair, his bad attitude, his flaming anger ! You'll never find anything good from that guy!

Pillica: Stop it, Horo Horo ! Enough with your bullshit. However, what's wrong with his hair? Not that bad….You care about him too much, did you tell me not to be with him because you like him? Do you like him?

Horo Horo: Of course not. By the way, why did you provide for him?

Pillica: Did i? No, I didn't. Brother, you're just annoying me, Brother. Go away…

Horo Horo: Why did you provide for him? Nah, my feeling was right… Pillica, you must listen to my advice!

Pillica: Oh stop that ridiculous words, Horo Horo

Horo Horo: PILLICA! Don't be stubborn

Pillica: Fine, if you don't wanna go away from here, I'm the one who will go. Bye bye, Brother. See you until you get your mind back

Horo Horo: PILLICA ! PILLICA! Don't just go away. Listen to ME!

Chapter four: Between Ren and Pyron

Pyron: Master Ren….

Ren: Not now, Pyron. Don't ask me for apology now…I'm bussy now !

Pyron: Not about that, Master Ren…..

Ren : O, shut up! Go away from here, Pyron!

Pyron: This is very important, it has a relationship with our talk before

Ren: Really? It really has?

Pyron: Yes….

Ren: Still not interested to talk

Pyron: Don't you remember the topic of our talk before?

( A few seconds silence……)

Ren: Yes, I remember now. What do you want to talk about…

Pyron: About your suggestion…Not to flirt your sister, of course I won't do that, but about your advice to find a female kyonshi as my girlfriend

Ren: What! You came to me, to this stressed person just to talk about that disgusting topic?

Pyron: But…But….

Ren: I'm not interested with Kyonshi world, Pyron. Go away from here

Pyron: if you don't listen to me, there's a possibility that I might flirt your sister

Ren:You won't get her…Now leave me alone, Pyron….

Pyron: Even if you don't want to listen, I'll keep telling you. After I thought about your suggestion, I've found a fact…

Ren: Get out from here…

Pyron: A fact that there's no female kyonshi here! So, how could I get an ideal girlfriend here? That's all. I really hope for your understanding to think about that?

Ren: Pyron…

Pyron: Yes, my lord…Have you found some ways…

Ren: If you don't get out from here in 3 seconds, I swear….I SWEAR I WILL CHUUKA ZANMAI YOU!

Pyron: But, master…..

Ren: GET OUT!

Pyron: Okay,… just one second more, think about that again, okay?

Ren : CHUUKA ZANMAI!

Chapter five: Between Yoh and Anna

Yoh: I'm home…

Anna: It's so long. How long did you need just to shop in the supermarket!

Yoh: I'm sorry… You didn't saw the queue at the cashier…So long…

Anna: Yoh, I need to know the fact….Don't lie to me anymore…

Yoh: What are you talking about, Anna? I don't understand..

Anna: I already knew it Yoh…Get ready for the punishment…

Yoh: Anna, I still don't get it. And don't talk about punishment to me. It would scare me….

Anna: Then tell me the truth!

Yoh: What kind of truth! Oh, Anna, I don't understand!

Anna: Still don't want to confess? FINE! I've heard your conversation with Jun by phone. I've heard that…

Yoh: What! What!

Anna: Nah, this is the end of your fake words….Now, confess more for decreasing your punishment!

Yoh: No, you're not understand, Anna! It's the secret mission!

Anna: It's not a secret mission! I'll tell you what! It's called an AFFAIR!

Yoh: What? Anna, you don't understand anything. I don't have any affair with Tao Jun!

Anna: Really? Still lying? That means increasing your punishment, you jerk, stupid playboy!

Yoh: It's not about affair!

Anna: Then tell me the truth!

Yoh: No, I can't. We agreed to keep it as a secret!

Anna: So I'm correct, right Yoh? You betrayed me!

Yoh: No, Anna…

Anna: Yoh, I swear I'm gonna kill you!

Yoh: Anna! Don't do that, you don't know the truth!

Anna: Yes, I don't know. Then tell me!

Yoh: I can't

Anna: Ha! An affair, right? That's why you can't tell me!

Yoh: NO! OKAY! I'll tell you

(After few seconds whisper)

Anna: oh, I understand now….

Yoh: Nah, you mustn't tell anyone, deal?

Anna: deal…

Yoh: by the way, about the punishment….you won't give me that right….Because the fact is, I have no affair with her…

Anna: Of course you'll still get it because you had made me scared. Not too strenuous, just mopping, sweeping, dusting, ….,…….,…..,….(bla bla bla bla bla bla bla )

The end of Shamans' Talk part two

* * *

GrowPulter says:

I made it in a night, so maybe a little bit lost my concentration. But, I made it hard. This is the update of the first Shamans' Talk. In the next shamans' talk, I hope I will be able to show Hao's talk about the kind of barbie that Opacho wanted( hehehe…I really like that part). Okay, thanks for reading.

Grow Pulter


End file.
